monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Littlemilton
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Re: ... Dude... seriously... it was advice for your own good. I'm not letting you do it that way. Blog or forget about it. I doubt the other admins will keep it at a verbal warning. We all have our own ways in which we prefer to do things. Like we all want to keep the old wikia skin. But we just can't. This is no different. We don't want such pages as main pages. if you make them then do so in blogs. This is my last attempt trying to reason with you. :/ Got more important matters to attend to. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh and 2 more things. #If you contact someone on his talk page use the "Leave Message" option on top of the page so you can give your message a heading, making it easies for the person to know what it is about and find it. (you just gave me trouble cuz you didn't0 #Sign your posts with the four tildes which is ~ x4. Artemis Paradox (talk) 22:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan Ah, yes, I was reading that forum. The idea is quite interesting, I must admit, and I would be glad to draw it for you. But if you don't mind, you might have to hold on for a while, since I'm a little busy atm. But don't worry, I'll have that started soon. PurpleIsGood 16:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. Thanks for the compliment, though I think I could have shaded a little better. About the spikes, I can fix those if you want, as I was going for a more twisted natural feel, but I know what you want. The tail I can also fix up if that's what you want. Expect the drawing soon, as I'll be starting now. PurpleIsGood 20:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Here you go. Crystal Uragaan Armor Here's the revamp PurpleIsGood 21:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I added a better picture DS Knight probably would accept your request, but I've never seen him draw a weapon before, just alter them (no offense to him, he's good at what he does). I could also draw them if you wish, since I already have a vague idea of some of them in mind. What kind of weapons in particular? Oh, and I'll see what I can do about the gunner set. PurpleIsGood 20:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Truly sorry, my friend, but I cannot get the weapons and armor up today. My laptop is working horribly, and I won't ba able to take picture. Sorry. PurpleIsGood 22:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan Weaponry (incomplete) File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Crimsonwall Evolved File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Gigas Hammer Evolved File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Crystallized Babel File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Crystallized Maul File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Crystallized Ravager File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Heavy Bowgun File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Gigas Sword Evolved File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Crystal Blast (Gunlance) File:ImageDeletionNotice.png|Crystallized Sword The "Crystallized" weapons are normal weapons (Ravager Blade, Iron Lance, etc.) fused with Crystal Uragaan parts and are seperate from the normal Uragaan weapon tree. The "Evolved" weapons are part of the normal Uragaan weapon tree. I am still working on an "Evolved" lance, and possibly a gunlance if you really want it, but I don't find it nessecary. I can do two SnS's if you want, however. PurpleIsGood 20:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you asked me to do two sets for each, I though of making one set tied to the normal Uragaan, and then another as more of a harder to obtain, more powerful bonus set. As for Lycanis, he can redraw my stuff as long as he gives me credit for his source(which would be me) or whatever. I'm picky about stuff like that. PurpleIsGood 20:41, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yea and Uragaan has an SnS if you didn't know. The stats for the crystallized weapons are as follows: Hammer: Attack 1160, 30% affinity, low white sharpness, no slots GS: Attack 1138, 30% affinity, medium white, no slots SnS: Attack 326, 35% affinity, medium white, no slots I aimed for lower attack(because they've been crystallized from normal form), and higher affinity(because of the crystal). I would suggest lowering all the normal Crystal 'Gaan weapons to 10% affinity to make these usable. PurpleIsGood 22:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan Let me be frank. I don't feel very well, and what you're suggesting sounds like it would take far, far too much work, so I'm not interested. There might be other members who can help you, though. Lord Loss 19:11, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Crystal Uragaan 1 - Both. 2 - Any of these people: Staff Please stop pestering me. Lord Loss 20:44, December 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: A request from the wikia I need help on mhfu! Hi could u help me with mhfu? a friend and i are having trouble hunting, plz hlp usSupercf123 16:15, December 10, 2010 (UTC) About playing... First off, thanks for the compliment. I take it you saw my Arm Cannon? As for playing, are you available to play anytime today? I will be on today, not sure what time, but I will be on. PurpleIsGood 17:46, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, the arm cannon is on the same blog as the red psuedowyvern. I just added it a little while ago. Hey, can we have a change in schedule? I'm probably not going to be on until 3:00-3:30, or possibly even later. That's eastern time, in case you were wondering. Yea, uh, how long are you gonna be on, cause I'm not gonna be able to get on soon, like I said. Ugh, sorry you might have to wait a bit longer, since my dad just stole the TV from me and I can't play for a little while. PurpleIsGood 20:53, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You're in Spain? Well I probably should have dealt with this earlier. Unfortunately, I'm in the U.S. So, no playing for us -_- PurpleIsGood 15:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes what do you mean (ceros gravios) i have started a fanfic. when you say weapons and armor that can and can't be used do you mean in the fan fic itself. you haven't put your signature, so I don't know who are you, but if you read this You will get an explanation, the monsters on "monsters that can be used on everyone fanfics" are the ones that you can use on your fanfics, the others no, if you want to create some weapons that you want people to use on fanfics, you put them on the first category, if not, you put them in the second. thx. RE: Answer Re: You know, today was a failure. -_- Everything just was against us. Or rather, me. I was unable to play because of noobs on a Deviljho, then I got stuck with other noobs after it and then this Ray guy comes and Nibelsnarf's up the entire plan and still has the guts to bitch to me about it. I had everything planned and set up but things just weren't allowed to go as I intended them to. -_- My entire '''Nibelsnarf'ing mood ruined by a bunch of idiots who just find pleasure in being annoying. If you still wanna play, fine, another time. -_- But today was just not a good day. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 18:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't think that what you saw me as today is as good as I am. I played horrible... like I said... agitation ruins my game. Another time when I'm not in a bad mood I'll do better and be able to teach you things better. Sorry. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 18:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, it wasn't your fault. It was those faggots who I played with before you (no Hummel, you're not one of them, no way my friend, neither is Awual or whatever his name was xD) Also, I will judge another time. When I'm normal again. But I wanna say this though, good work on that roar. It was probably luck xD but I don't care, it's a start. Next time, as I will be in a good mood then, I will tell you how to roll each move in detail. I failed you today, and the community failed me. >_> Looking forward to resuming this when I am not in the state of mind where I randomly kill puppies. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 18:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eh... you're welcome? I didn't even do that much... and also I've quit MH3 permanently. Playing MHP3 now and I'm almost HR6. Kicking major ass on Adhoc Party. ;) The name is Artemis btw, not Artemix. -_- Sounds like Art mix. ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 19:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) No idea what you're on about. You arbitrarely change subject in the middle of a paragraph. :/ ''Artemis Paradox' (talk) 22:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC)